Crosshares
Crosshares is the femslash ship between Velvet Scarletina and Coco Adel from the RWBY fandom. Canon Velvet and Coco both attended Pharos Academy before graduating and going on to Beacon Academy. Velvet was aware of Coco's reputation at Pharos for being both a heart breaker and a record-setter. Velvet hoped to be paired with Coco during their initiation at Beacon despite not knowing if Coco even remembered her. She watches Coco as they are lunched into the Emerald Forest and admires the grace and confidence she has while falling from such a height. While they are not paired together, Coco does indeed remember Velvet, telling her she wished they had spoken back in Pharos. In their second year of Beacon, while on a rescue mission, Coco gives Velvet her sunglasses to look after before she explores a cave. During the first Grimm invasion in Volume 2, Coco is seen with Velvet on the battlefield when she tells her to save her weapon, since she'd been building it the entire semester and using it would be a waste. Coco is aware of the bullying Velvet endures at Beacon and is frustrated that the school rules prevent her from physically fighting anyone over it. She intends to use the Vital Tournament as means of getting payback. In the Vital Tournament itself, Velvet is seen cheering for Coco during her doubles match. When Coco is knocked out my Emerald, Velvet calls out Coco's name in concern. A similar indecent also happens when Velvet is knocked down by a Paladin, where Coco becomes angry and starts shooting at it recklessly. After the fall of Beacon, Team CFVY transfers to Shade Academy in Vacuo. Velvet worries that Coco and the rest of team see her a burden and strives to prove herself, much to the frustration of Coco who does not want to put Velvet in unnecessary danger. This causes some tension between the two but Coco comes to trust in Velvet's ability as they spend more time in Vacuo. In a lull in combat with a Blind Worm, Velvet admits to Coco that she never wanted to leave Vale and was upset when her team didn't ask where she wanted to be. In return, Coco tells Velvet that she couldn't deal with the thought of losing her if they stayed fighting the endless stream of Grimmm in Vale, but promises that they will go back one day. Coco then saves Velvet from the Blind Worm when it re-emerges but is swallowed in the process. Velvet then tears the worm open to free Coco, who falls into her arms, and the two joke about no longer keeping count of who is saving who. Quotes After the Fall Fanon Velvet is usually posed as the shy one in the series, while Coco is more badass. In season 1, chapter 11, you can see Velvet being bullied by Cardin for her Faunus heritage. Considering that Coco constantly lugs around a huge mini gun, it'd be time for her to step up for her Faunus friend. Fans also pick up on the fact that sometimes they're just staring at each other. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Velvet/Coco tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * They are both part of team CFVY. * During their initiation at Beacon, Coco and Fox pick the King of Hearts relic, while Velvet and Yatsuhashi pick the Queen of Hearts. Navigation